Mistaken Identities!
by TonyB28
Summary: What happens when a spell goes wrong and Harry,Ron,and Hermione switch bodies for a day? Will this effect be permanent? or will Hermione be able to make the antidote in time? Find out in my second fanfiction written All Switched Up! PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

_**All Switched Up**_

"Harry I'm so glad I caught up with you" said Hermione hastily rushing down the corridor stairs. Harry was on his way to herbology with Professor Sprout and he was late as it is. "Hello Hermione just on my way down to herbology class with Sprout" "Oh that's just the thing I wanted to talk to you about!" Harry had a confused yet dazed look when she had said this. He knew that Hermione wasn't taking herbology this year and was wondering what her comment or question had to do with it. Hermione started to talk, "See Harry I felt so guilty that you were taking herbology by yourself since Ron has it at a different time that I switched into your class!" Harry was so delighted at this news, now he actually has someone to go to class with and talk to in class. All the other kids he hated besides Neville Longbottom who was getting straight A's and would help him out when needed. "Oh Hermione, thank you but you shouldn't have, I got Neville to talk to in this class and plus were all in the other classes together." "Well it's to late now I was lucky they switched me in because they had almost every student drop Advanced Herbology for this herbology class and I was the last person they could squeeze in." Now that Harry thought of it he did see a lot more people coming into his class now then he did at the beginning of the year. Now that Hermione was in the class he at least didn't have to take the verbal beatings by Malfoy by himself. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in Herhinny and her little friend Pot for brains!" sneered Draco as Harry and Hermione walked into the class. "That will be enough out of you for today Mister Malfoy!" yelled professor sprout before she let him do more damage to them. Harry was used to it by now but Hermione was ready to pounce and beat Draco up. Hermione and Harry took there seats next to Neville and pretended as nothing happened just a few seconds ago, but knowing Hermione she wouldn't let it go as long as she lived. "How dare he embarrass me and you in front of the whole herbology class like that" whispered Hermione to Harry once they actually sat down. "It's ok Hermione just let it go, I promise you that you can get him if he makes fun of you for being a mudblo-- err I mean a half human half witch." "Do you promise because I had my last straw with him he will reach the bottom of the edge of he calls me a Mudblood at all!" "Well I should have never said promise but I will give you about three minutes with him, I think you can handle him well with just three minutes." By the time there conversation was done there class was too and everyone was getting there books and getting ready to leave to go to their next class. Just when Hermione and Harry were about leave Draco had something to say to them "Have fun together Ms. Mudblood and Mr. Half-blood!" Hermione was now as red as a tomato she turned to Harry and with that he said to her "A promise is a promise!" Hermione was fuming and she didn't need thirty seconds to be told what to use on him. First she used the Furnunculus charm on him which made him grow boils on his face, then she used the Densaugeo charm which enlarged his teeth, and then to top it all of she used the Petrificus Totalus which she had used on Neville once before. Draco had no time to guard himself against her so Crabbe and Goyle had to go get Mrs. Pomphrey themselves. At that Hermione and Harry ran away to there next class to catch up with Ron to tell him what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

While rushing to Potions Class with Professor Snape Hermione had glanced at her watch and by her time they were all ready five minutes late. "Oh come on Harry we have to hurry you know how Snape gets when his students are late, especially us!" "I'm running as fast as I can but no matter if were on time or not he's always going to hate us Hermione." "True Harry, but being late to his class is not going to put him on his good side either." While finishing her sentence they reach Snape's room. Harry opened the door as quietly as he can as not to be noticed but knowing Snape he saw Harry and Hermione taking there seats at the corner of his eye. "Late again Mr. Potter, but Ms. Granger this is your first tardy this year, maybe you should stop hanging around old Potter here" Snape said with a stern face that showed no emotion what so ever. "So Mr. Potter what's your excuse this time, finding a lost stone, fighting a basilisk, running away with your godfather, or Fighting against dragons and mermaids in a tournament?" "I'm sorry Professor Snape but I got caught up at Herbology and left late." "Very well Mr. Potter, take your assigned seat over there next to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." Harry walked slowly over to the table knowing that all eyes were on him at the moment. "Ok Class" started Professor Snape "Today we are going to learn some potions where you can switch bodies with others." The whole class gasped at that note except for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Now before we start I will have to tell you that if you do any of these potions wrong there will be dyer consequences, you might even be stuck in the body you transferred into." While Professor Snape was talking Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having a conversation of there own. "So what's the real reason you two are late, especially you Hermione you're never late" "Well Draco wanted to pick a fight with me so I just used some spells on him that's all." "Well knowing you Hermione, what spells did you use on him?" asked Ron nervously. "First I used the Furnunculus charm, then I hit him with the Densaugeo, and to top it all off I used the Petrificus Totalus spell just to make sure it will take him a while to get out of the hospital wing." Ron was stunned at this and never thought Hermione had it in her to do this to someone, Ron thought to himself that Draco must have said Mudblood to her because that's almost the only thing that gets her angry. "Now" began Snape "We will need two volunteers to test these potions on." Snape looked around the room and saw that neither Harry or Ron or Hermione were paying attention to him. "Why Mr. Potter, thank you for volunteering now we need one more person." Snape looked around the room and saw that Neville was as scared as a mouse. "Okay Mr. Longbottom if you insist" at that Neville's eyes grew as big as his head and stumbled his way up the aisle to the to chairs sitting in front of Professor Snape's desk. "Now will you two please take your seats on one of these two stools" Harry got on the first one and Neville got on the second one shaking like a leave. "Now class I will give them two this potion to drink, they were switch bodies but they will still have the same voice." Professor Snape drew some beakers from his closet and poured a greenish blue liquid in to both beakers. "Now will you two please drink these potions slowly so we can see the effect that happens?" Harry put the beaker to his mouth and he can smell it from there and it actually smelt kind of good like a mix between a blueberry and an apple. Neville on the other hand was so scared and shook so much that he spilt the potion all over the floor. Professor Snape cleaned it up and filled Neville's beaker back up with the same solution as before. They both swallowed it and Harry and Neville had a weird sensation in the pits of there stomach, all of a sudden he felt as if someone took him and pulled him out of his body and stuck him in somebody else's and when he opened his eyes he was on a different seat with different hair and not wearing glasses. Harry knew it worked because when he looked over he saw himself on the other stool sitting there very scared. "AHHH I'm Harry Potter, Professor Snape please turn me back? PLEASE!" "As you can see they indeed switched bodies." While saying this he filled two new beakers up with a clear liquid that was bubbling. "Now drink this and you will be back to normal!" said Snape while handing it to them. At that they drank it and were back to there rightful selves. They left the stools and got ready to leave the class when Snape started to say. "Please practice these potions but with caution" and with that he slammed the potion book and left the room.


End file.
